deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash and Spyro vs Mario and Sonic
Crash and Spyro vs Mario and Sonic is a what if Death Battle by QuasimodoBellringer. It is the 15th episode of QuasimodoBellringer's third season and 35th overall. It also serves as his season 3 finale. It features a team up of Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon from their respective series of the same name, against a team up of Mario and Sonic from their respective series of the same name. Description When it comes to rivalries in video games, these are two of the biggest ones in history. Now as they team up with their rival, which gaming mascots will be able to work with their rival the best? Interlude Wiz: The 90s. A serious mixed bag of a time, where Disney ruled the animation industry with their Renaissance and Cartoon Network ruled the small screen with the Cartoon Cartoons. However it also introduced horrid trends and music. But one of the most famous things of the 90s is the battle to own the video game industry, which was in heated competition. Boomstick: And in this heated competition two heated rivalries were born. Wiz: Crash and Spyro, the former Playstation Mascots. Boomstick: ....as well as Mario and Sonic, the front runners of the Console Wars! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win a Death Battle. Crash Wiz: Australia is home to some of the world's most odd and bizarre creatures. These include the Platypus, the Kangaroo, and one marsupial most never think of....the Bandicoot! Boomstick: Yeah, that thing is cute and all, but I doubt such a thing would be all that tough. Wiz: Well, Dr. Neo Cortex thought differently as he tried to mutate one to be the general of his army to take over the world. However, upon trying to brainwash the creature, he rendered it insane, and cast it out into the world. Boomstick: Which has really come to bite him in the butt again and again, as Crash has constantly foiled his evil plans. Seriously Cortex, you should have gotten rid of him when you had the chance. Wiz: Well, to be fair Cortex didn't really think Crash was going to be much of a threat due to the Bandicoot's apparent insanity compared to his genius intellect. Boomstick: Yet time and time again, Cortex has been foiled by this crazed marsupial! It's like he's not the inventor he claims to be. Wiz: That is actually true. Both Crash's sister Coco and Cotex's niece Nina have both proven to be more intelligent than him. Makes you wonder why he even bothers with his plans. Boomstick: But after rescuing his girlfriend, some oddly curvy Bandicoot, he went on in many adventures. Both across space and time themselves! But no worry, Crash has an insane set of skills thanks to his mutations. Yet, Cortex still thought this thing wasn't going to be a problem? Wiz: Well Cortex has shown that, while he's a brilliant scientist, he has proven to be rather incompetent in his attempts, which makes it common for Crash's defeats of him. Boomstick: A lot of that can be chalked up to Crash's insane durability. Wiz: Crash has survived many things that would kill any normal Bandicoot. He has survived falls more than 20 times his height. Assuming a five foot height, he could have taken falls of over 100 feet, on his face, and getting right back up. (TBC) Spyro Wiz: Every 10,000 years, a dragon is born to save the Dragon Realms. A mysterious purple dragon who could control all forms of elemental breaths. Boomstick: However, things were not perfect. You see the very first purple dragon, didn't want to follow this prophesy and instead wanted to just destory everything instead. Wiz: Fearing his power, the Dragon Elders banished him to another realm, seemingly ending the threat of Malefor before it even began. Boomstick: But when the next purple dragon came, Malefor took this as his chance to escape and lay waste to the world once again. But when Ignitus, who is some kind of god dragon, decided to act like Moses' mom, and send the egg containing Spyro down a river, where a family of dragonflies found him. Wiz: As Spyro grew up, he believed himself to be a dragonfly, much like his adopted brother Sparx. Boomstick: Wait, he thought he was a dragonfly this whole time? He didn't question a thing? Wiz: Right. But after Sparx was under attack of some of the Ape King's army, Spyro unintentionally breathed fire, and when he told his parents they told him the truth. Setting out with Sparx, Spyro went to find out what it meant to be a dragon. Boomstick: And after freeing four guardian dragons they taught him the various elemental breaths each color of dragon could use. Wiz: But being a purple dragon, Spyro was not limited to just fire breath. In fact, he has used a total of seven differant breaths over his various incarnations. Boomstick: The most basic of these is the fire breath. A powerful torrent of flames that can roast sheep in an instant and even melt gems! Wiz: Assuming these Mana Gems are comparable to diamonds, they can withstand temperatures of 7280 degees, that's about three-fourths as hot as the center of the earth. Boomstick: He can focus this fire in a number of ways. There is fireballs, and a simple stream of fire, or Spyro can charge it all together for the Supernova attack. This allows Spyro to exert fire from all around himself, creating a barrier and setting enemies ablaze. (TBC) Mario Wiz: Heroes can come from all places. From eggs, from the future, or even the stork. Boomstick: Yep, Mario is one of the legendary Star Children, who were delivered to Yoshi's Island, to be raised by a loving Yoshi named Piccolo, who constantly threw Mario at mountains. Wiz: I think your confusing them with Gohan and Piccolo. Boomstick: Eh, same thing. Wiz: Raised by the Yoshis, Mario grew up, before making his way to New Donk CIty to become an animal trainer for the circus. Boomstick: Yeah, an abusive and cruel one at that! But after rescuing Pauline, the mayor of the city from the grips of Donkey Kong, he went to the Mushroom Kingdom, where he became the personal hero of it's useless ruler, and fellow Star Child; Princess Peach. Wiz: Oh come on. She's not that bad. Boomstick: Wiz, this is the girl who can't go five minutes without getting kidnapped. She is the biggest damsel in distress to ever exist. Heck, I think I hear the Disney Princesses laughing at her as we speak! Wiz: Fair enough. While Mario had his work cut out for him having to rescue Peach 9,001 times a day, every day of the year, Mario's powers made it a walk in the park for the most part. Boomstick: Mario's strength and durability is not to be underestimated. Once, when he and Bowser were having a tussle in space, their punches caused a supernova! Not only that, Mario survived the exploading star no problem! Plus, he totally survived a black hole right afterward! Wiz: Well, the later is up for debate. But we do know for a fact Mario did survive the force of a supernova. I would estimate that Mario can survive forces of 48 octillion megatons of force, and with his and Bowser's collision causing said explosion his strength has to be somewhat comparable. (TBC) Sonic Wiz: Tales of a legendary blue blue cross the world of Mobius. A Freedom Fighter, who fought for the freedom of organic life, from the oppression of the menace known as Robotnik. Boomstick: That's a stupid name. How about we just call him Eggman. Wiz: Alright. Eggman sought to take over the world, kidnapping animals to power his army of robots, it seemed like nothing could stop him. Boomstick: Well, don't worry, the blue blur soon made his arrival on the scene. His name was Sonic, the fastest thing alive! Wiz: While Sonic's past is unknown, his adventures are well known. In his first outing, his goal was simple rescue animals....and then he had to do it two more times before Eggman came up with other ideas, and came up with evil plots that made no sense. Boomstick: Yeah, while Sonic is a good series and all, they can't tell a good story to save their lives. Luckily we are talking about the character here so that's besides the point. Wiz: Right Boomstick! We are not here to judge the writting of his games, we are here to anylize Sonic himself, and honestly Sonic is a very impressive specimin. While Eggman's mechs are impressive, they pale to Sonic's abilities aside from a few. Boomstick: Makes you wonder why Eggman just doesn't build an army of Egg Dragoons and other such robots. Wiz: Let's stay on topic. While it has varied from game to game, Sonic's greatest testimate to his ability to escape from a colapsing amusment park that was being sucked into a black hole. (TBC) Fight Results Trivia *This fight is to commemorate Crash N. Sane Trilogy's Switch port,'' Spyro Reignited Trilogy'', Super Mario Party, and Team Sonic Racing. *This fight has many cameos from various characters from the franchises of the four combatants, as well as addition cameos from various other gaming mascots. *The similarities between Crash and Spyro as well as Mario and Sonic, are that both teams are major rivals in video game history, and are some of the biggest names in 90s gaming. *Some notible things about the combatants for the fight **Crash will be given his gadgets **Spyro will mostly be based on Legend Spyro, he will still have his Bubble and Water breaths from the original series, despite neither being in the Legends series. **Mario will use his 3D games for feats. **Sonic will use his 3D games for feats. Who are you rooting for? Crash and Spyro Mario and Sonic Who do you think will win? Crash and Spyro Mario and Sonic Who is your favorite character in this fight? Crash Spyro Mario Sonic Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Sega vs Sony' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Skylanders vs Smash Bros themed Death Battles Category:Activision vs Nintendo themed Death Battles Category:Activision vs sega themed death battles Category:Amiibo vs Skylanders Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Majora Moon